1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flight control system, and more particularly to a man-machine interface apparatus for air terminal control and a control data display method using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a CRT display used for a flight control system, provides only an aircraft position display area and a flight strip display area, other information being not being applied to the display. Here, the aircraft position display area shows the current position of an aircraft during flight while the flight strip display shows the flight plans or schedules of the aircraft from departure to arrival. The conventional aircraft position display area is related to the flight strip display area only in one direction from the former to the latter. For example, if an aircraft is specified arbitrarily in the aircraft position display area, the arrival order of the aircraft becomes clear in the flight strip display area.
However, the above apparatus has not provided efficiently an operator, or a controller, with the information necessary to control flights of aircraft from departure to arrival. In addition, the configuration thereof is not easily operated by the controller.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a user interface apparatus for a flight control system and a control data display method thereof which enables efficient and easy control operation of aircraft.